But I Loved You
by lilies102
Summary: After Edward leaves in NM, Bella gets changed and falls in love with someone else, years later they meet again, what will happen? First fanfic, be gentle ExB
1. Prologue

**Discliamer: I dont own twilight or any of the characters though i wish i did..**

**Prologue**

If you told me that this would happen to me I would never believe you. If you told me that I would suffer through this much pain and still end up with a broken heart, I would never believe you. If you told me that my future would be destroyed in a blink of an eye, I wouldn't buy it.

After I gave myself to you, you just crushed me.

I put my heart on the line and did you think it you be funny to break it? You were the one person that I trusted with everything I had. I never doubted you, I never questioned you. Then why would you leave?

I fell in love and then you had to come along and destroyed all that I had rebuilt. If could die I would. But sadly I can't. I blame it on you and the evil redhead bitch. If you never left then I would never be where I am now or I would never be feeling the way I'm feeling. Could you just think about someone else than yourself? Think about others and how your decisions would effect them too. For once your not the perfect person I once thought you were.

I tried to understand your reason for leaving but nothing came to mind. I was the perfect girlfriend and I didn't do anything wrong. I have spent hours trying out to understand your reasons. Nothing made sense. I thought that you lied to me but that thought was discarded the moment I thought back to your eyes. You were not lying, you were telling the truth and there was nothing left I could to.

After what seemed like a million years I met someone that filled the whole in my heart that you created. I made a new life, I was happy. Then you showed up and tore it back down in a blink of an eye.


	2. You Can't

***Disclaimer-I dont own Twilight**

***This take place as Edward is leaving in New Noon. Where he is dumping her.**

**Chapter 1-You can't**

" What do you mean you don't love me?" I asked as I tried to hold in the tears that were forming in my eyes.

" It means that I don't love you but seeing you hurt from my world was just to must. I can't stand to see you hurt. I'm leaving." He whispered.

"But you promised."

"I promised if that's what's best for you and I am no good for you." He said sternly. "Please grasp that. I don't want to see you hurt." I could tell that he was being honest. He really didn't love me but after ever thing we've been through and he doesn't love me. It doesn't make any sense to me

"Just promise one thing" he looked into my eyes. I barely managed to nod. "Don't do any thing stupid or reckless." I all I could do was nod. I was barely able it understand what was happening.

"In return I'll promise you something, this will be the last time you see me. it will me as if I never existed." He turn to leave" Wait!" I shouted. He turn and embraced me.

"Go home Bella. Go home to Charlie. Be safe." He kissed me forehead.

With that he finished. The one person left me that could completely ruled me. He didn't love me. I cringed at the thought. I tear rolled down my check. I can't let him leave. He can't do this to me after everything we've been he leaves. My heart started to race and hot tears trailed down my face. My breathing was becoming shallow.

I started to run. I ran and ran and stumbled over every branch. He can't get away. Finally I tripped and I couldn't get up anymore. What was the point? My love, my life , my friends, my future all gone. In a matter a minutes I had nothing left. The tears stopped and all was left was nothing. I didn't feel anything. I was numb. For hours I lay there. Curled into a ball on the cold, damp forest floor.

For another few hours I let pain and despair sallow me whole. I didn't care anymore. Slowly I heard voices calling be out. But I made no effort to let them find me. Time came to a stop. The voices stopped, everything stopped. And out of the tree line a women came out. She fiery red hair and I knew in a instance who it was.

Victoria

She was there want Edward killed James and now what does she want? I knew right away I was in gave danger and something inside told me to run but I had nothing left in me.

" Well…Well…Well… If isn't the lovely Miss Bell Swan. I finally found you." She smiled evilly." I can't believe your out in the woods all by yourself and your lover is know to be found."

"What so you want?" I asked in a emotionless voice.

"Its quite simple I want to kill you. I mate for a mate, as you well know your Edward killed my James. I thought it was best if I killed you." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

" I doesn't matter anymore. I don't care kill me. I rather be dead than any thing else." At this point I welcomed death. I wanted to die and now the perfect obituary is right in front of me.

" What. Why? Did something happen."

"What's it to you?" I spat at her.

"I need to know I could mean life or death for you." At this point I didn't care. I just want all this pain and suffer to stop.

" I doesn't matter anymore. I want to die at this point. There is nothing I would want more. He left and doesn't love me anymore. They packed up and left, just like that, they never cared. It was all a shame, so just kill me now. I would make things so much easier for me." I sobbed.

" Wait. Back up for a second. Your telling me that your lover boy left you along with the rest of those freaks." I only manage to nod.

" This is wonderful," Her eyes brightened with excitement," That means I told have to kill you, So instead I'm going to change you so you can wonder the earth forever and alone."

" What no! I want to die. I don't want that." I exclaimed. She had a devilish simile and a second later she pounced on me. I could feel her razor sharp teeth pierce my neck. Slowly I could feel the venom as it made its way though my body. I let out blood curling scream. The pain was too intense. I felt like I was being burned alive. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I curled into a ball trying to keep from thrashing around. I pleaded for death as the burning went on. I never believe that the pain of the transformation was that bad. I was led to believe that it wouldn't be as bad as this. This pain that I'm feeling is nothing to how I felt before. I always thought that when I changed I would have Edward there with me to guide me through. But now I have to go through this pain alone.

After what seemed like forever I started to welcome the pain. I took my mind away from _them. _I took my mind away from all the memories I had of them.

What seem like minutes or year the sharp fire started to fade from my hands and feet. I let out a scream as my heart work over time, within minutes my heart gave on final beat, and I opened my eyes to a whole new world.


End file.
